


Here's my confession

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: Domestic plants [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, great fruend Hunk, helpful Hunk, pining pidge, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Pidge tells Lance everything she feels about him, while he thinks she's talking about some other boy.Love confessions, sweetness, mutual unadmitted love and Hunk being the best buddy ever.Incredibly fluffy Plance.





	Here's my confession

Sometimes, Lance and Pidge met up to play videogames, and Pidge very much looked forward to this meetings. They were fun, they laughed, they had a great time. But this time Lance kept sighing during their gaming session, and Pidge stopped the game.

“Lance, you know you can talk to me, right? What's up? What's got you so down?”

He'd been uncharacteristically quiet and melancholic looking, and Pidge was concerned. Things were going well in battle with Voltron, so it was probably something else, something personal. And since Lance was always there for everyone when they needed cheering up, she wanted to be there for him too.

“I just... I try and try and try... And I know my flirting skills are pretty poor but.. I wish somebody would say yes some time, you know? I'm starting to think I'm going to die alone.”

“Oh. Lance....”

“I just want to have somebody to hold at night, somebody to kiss, somebody to cuddle. Somebody who cares for me, you know? Beyond this friendship, which is nice of course, but...”“Yeah, I get it.” Pidge said. She kind of found herself in the same situation.

She'd never given much thought to boys or girls or romantic interactions of any kind. She'd been busy with space, and math and hacking, and then retrieving her family. But lately... some unexpected feelings had appeared, some daydreaming, some longing and sighs. She wanted to cuddle too.

“I know my lines are a bit... terrible, but I don't know any other way....”

“You have to speak from the heart, Lance. Be honest, be... real, genuine. You'll find someone in no time. But you can't shield yourself in those terrible lines and playboy antics.”

Lance half-smiled. Pidge was more knowledgeable about this than he had expected.

“And how would you go about it, Pidge? Nah, who am I kidding, there's probably no other person you thought about in that way, busy how you are with machines and saving the world...”

“Actually,” what point was there denying it now? “there's this boy I like. I didn't mean to fall for him, in fact at first I never thought of him as anything more than a friend... But he's a really good guy, generous, selfless, fun. And if I ever wanted him to know how I feel, I would be honest about my feelings. Like I said, speak from the heart.”

“Is there a boy indeed?” Lance said, grinning. “So, what does Pidge's heart say about this mystery boy?”

Pidge looked at Lance's blue eyes, his adorable smile, his perky little nose, and said all those things she'd wanted to say for so long but didn't dare.

“I would tell him that he's beautiful, not because of how he looks, but because of how he is. I'd tell him that the more I know him, the more beautiful he becomes. I'd tell him that I love every aspect of him, even the parts that he doesn't like about himself. I would try to wipe away his insecurities, making him through my eyes – just how amazing he is. I'd tell him that I've been blessed for knowing someone so loving, so brave, who cares so much about me and his loved ones. I'd tell him that I want to wipe away his tears, I'd tell him that his smile brightens my days... I'd tell him that I want to be every day by his side... And that his happiness is my happiness.”

Lance was awe-struck.

“Wow, that was beautiful. Someone is a very lucky guy and I'm really envious.”

“Yeah, but I don't think it would. He likes more.... feminine girls.”

“You'd be surprised, Pidge, how little types matter when you really like someone.” He sighed again. “But anyway, I'll never make anyone feel that way about me, so.. deep. I'm too dumb... too much of a goofball, I guess. My only hope is to try and have my good looks work before these girls realise what a terrible catch I truly am.”

 _Pidge, don't be an idiot!! Tell him!! The boy thinks he's too dumb to be loved, that's a terrible thing to think about oneself!! Tell him that it was him you were talking about!!!!_ But the words died in her throat, she found herself unable to say anything. No, she couldn't ruin their friendship because of a stupid crush, it meant too much, it was too important. Lance kept talking.

“But you should tell this boy, whoever he is. I'm sure he feels the same way, and would loveee to you know, sweep you off your feet.”

Pidge wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't talk. Stupid Lance being so encouraging and sweet and perfect. Ugh, she hated him.

“Why don't we go back to the game?” Pidge said, overwhelmed by too many emotions at once.

“Sure.”

There was some silent gaming, until Pidge broke the silence again.

“For what is worth, I don't think you'll die alone. And I'm a genius, aren't I?”

“A genius that is gonna have her ass handed to her!”

Pidge smiled, got back to the game. That conversation had been... something. But no, they were just friends. And she lucky to be close to someone as remarkable as him, who trusted her enough to talk about these things. Yes, it was good. Good enough.

 

+

Hunk hadn't wanted to interfere, but those two oblivious idiots were getting ridiculous, and he had to do something. He'd seen Pidge's longing stares when Lance did something heroic, seen her eyes lost in wonder as she looked at his best friend. She was in love with Lance, but thought he only saw her as a friend, that she would have to be more girly for Lance to like her. Nonsense.

And Lance, for his part, thought that he was too dumb for Pidge, that she would never be interested in him because he wasn't smart enough. Even more nonsense. So one day he decided to do something about it, because they had a million of opportunities to onfess how they felt and said nothing, stopped themselves.

So one day he prepared a romantic dinner (with a rose and everything) and called his two friends, determined to make it happen. If they wouldn't say anything, then he'd have to. He called them both to the kitchen where the candles and the flower and the space chocolates were, and asked them to look nice.

“What...all this?” Pidge asked, confused.

“Look” Hunk started. “You guys are my best friends. Every day you help with my anxieties and my fears, every day you helpd me get out there and be my best self. So I wanted to help you, and I'm going to do it by expressing what you guys can't.”

Pidge blushed. Oh, shit, oh shit. She'd been afraid of someone noticing, and Hunk was a very observant guy, very adept at emotion. Was she busted???

“Lance, Pidge is in love with you, but she thinks she's not feminine enough for to like her.”

Her blush deepened. He was soooo right, and Lance... looked... hopeful?

“Pidge, Lance likes you too, but he thinks you wouldn't ever like him because he's not smart enough. Stop letting those insecurities get in the way of something good. Pidge, you don't need long eyelashes or long hair, you are enough, right Lance?”

“She's adorable, just the way she is.” Lance said with a proud smile. Pidge's face was a tomato by now and she let out a nervous giggle. Wow. Lance thought she was adorable. The butterflies in her stomach were doing the macarena.

“And Lance, I'm sorry if we ever led to believe you weren't enough, you are, more than enough. You're smart enough, you're skilled enough – you wouldn't be here if you weren't. You're the glue that holds us together, and I want you never think of yourself like the weakest link again.”

“Yeah,” Pidge added “you're smart in many different ways – ways none of us aren't. It's not always books and math, you know? Life is made of so many other things. And you... are super special, Lance. Never think otherwise.”

“Now I'm gonna leave and let you two lovebirds enjoy this dinner. Enjoy!”

There was a moment silence, awkward but nice, as both paladins processed wha had happened.

And then Lance understood.

“Wait, when we were playing... the boy you were talking about...”

“It's you, Lance. It's always been you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked, please comment? I'd really love to hear from you!!


End file.
